stupid len momments
by Sparrow-Crow
Summary: Um I just wanted to make some stupid Len momments for fun! and i did not copie!
1. Chapter 1

**Um hey Alice here um I just wanted to make short stupid Len moments for fun and I made this myself so yea did not copy. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid =3**

(1.)

"Aaaahhhhhh" I heard my twin brother yell in his room

"Don't worry Len I'm coming!"

"Rin hurry" I finally reached his door and opened it I saw him on his bed holding a shoe up as if he's going to trough it. He then faced me his eyes watery

"Rin there's an ant on my bed kill it!" I fasepalmed

(2.)

I walked in the kitchen seeing Len putting candles all around the out laptop and even putting a lighter close to the screen

"Len what the hell are you doing!"

"Well what do think I'm doing the computer froze"

"…"

(3.)

"Len dinner is ready…..Len?…..Len get your but down here!" I saw him walk down stairs and get into the dining room

"I'm here already you don't have to scream"

"Len didn't you hear me calling you?"

"You dint call me"

"Yes I did"

"Nu-uh I dint hear my cell phone ring"

"…"

(4.)

"Rin!"

"What what's wrong?"

"My paper got a paper cut on itself put a band aid hurry!" he said while holding up a piece of paper with a rip on the middle

"Why god why?"

(5.)

"I don't get it!"

"What now?"

"How can I score so badly when I'm a blood type A shouldn't I get A's"

"Len blood type has nothing to do with grades"

"It doesn't?"

(6.)

"Why do they make homework so easy I mean I'm in high school aren't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"It says what is X? That is so easy it's a letter from the alphabet!"

"Are you sure were related Len?"

(7.)

"Len how do spell Icup?"

"I-c-u-p….ewww Rin you see me pee and here I thought you were good!"

"No Len it's just a… you know what never mind"

**Well I'm stopping here. Hope you liked it! Well and please review right know my goal is to try to have more reviews so yea bye!=3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vocaloid, Regular show, Bleach, or Ice Age and they belong to their rightful owners. I only own the jocks except you enjoy. :D~:3 **

(1.)

"Uhhhh!"

"What is it NOW" I said while looking at Len

"I can't think of anything!"

"For what?" I asked.

"The teacher told us to write a Haku, but I think she meant to a poem FOR Haku, and I can't think of anything"

"*sigh* Len she meant to write a HAIKU not a Haku. A Haiku is a type of poem from Japan"

"Oh"

(2.)

"Copy that Crow" I said into my walkie-talkie

"What?" asked my brother.

"I'm not talking to you I'm talking to Crow"

"*gasp* Rin are you okay!?"

"Yea why do you ask?"

"Because you said you were talking to a crow, now that isn't normal you can't talk to crows they can't understand you"

"Len…go to the corner and think about what you just said"

(3.)

"I wonder?"

"What?"

"Why do they call this anime Bleach when it has nothing to do with bleach?"

"Len they call it like that….You know what? YOU figure it out."

(4.)

"Rin I want to tell you something, something very, VERY important."

"What is it Len?" I asked with worry since I never heard him this serious before.

"Rin I have decided…to marry this pineapple"

"…" I then hit him with a frying pan.

(5.)

I came into our room to find Len in the corner with a purple cape over him.

"Len what the oranges are you doing?"

"What!? You can see me!?" he said throwing the cape somewhere.

"Yea I can. Why?"

"I bought this and it said it can turn you invisible"

"And you believed it"

"Well yea"

"Holy oranges Len, how stupid can you be?"

(6.)

"Hey Rin!"

"What is that you want?"

"Ok so I learned something new and I thought I should share it with you."

"Fine."

"Ok so I learned that the Cold War was actually a war about Ice-cream"

"Len please don't tell me you learned this from Kaito"

"*gasp* how did you know!"

"Why God…..just why?"

**This one's not mine, but I decide to share.**

(7.)

"Rin why do Seagulls fly over the sea and not the bay?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Because they don't want to be called bay gulls!"

"you know Len sometimes I think you have a banana as a brain"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Vocaloid, Lip-bomb, Hot cheetos, Hot pockets, or Cry (Cryaoticmonki) in any shape or form. I am sorry if I offended any dog-lovers out there. Hope you enjoy. :D~:3 **

(1.)

"Ahhh!"

"What!? What is it Len?!"

"No why God why?!"

"What!?"

"Your lips are going to explode now Rin!"

"Why?"

"Because you put lip-bomb!"

"Oh my oranges Len, it's just called like that it doesn't mean my lips are going to explode"

"Oh. Well that explains why SHE didn't explode"

(2.)

"Quick Rin get your gun!"

"What? Why?"

"Because the weather man said 'wind fronts' so that means that the wind is attacking us"

"Len….were you dropped in the head when you were baby?"

(3.)

"Why is this not working" I whispered-yelled

"Shhh!" yelled Rin that was beside me.

"Well sorry, but these hot-cheat-oos aren't working"

"What? What do you mean they aren't working? Their food."

"I know, but it's suppose to help me cheat it even says it in the name Cheat-oos"

"…"

(4.)

We had just finished watching the commercial for Hot pockets when Len said.

"Well that's stupid."

"What is?"

"Hot pockets, why would anyone want those. Their pants are going to be on fire!"

"Len I hope that when you get kids they don't turn out like you"

(5.)

"Hahaha, that's funny"

"What is?" I asked

"She called her a bitch, but she's not a dog"

"Len your innocence is too much"

(6.)

"Hahaha!"

"What are you laughing about?" I asked Rin

"Oh I was just watching Cry and it's funny"

"Rin what is wrong with you? It is not funny to watch someone cry! Unless it is Kaito the one crying" I said

"No Len Cry is a Youtuber on YouTube"

"Oh so Cry is someone who is on YouTube and makes videos of crying?"

"…..yea sure let's go with that"

(7.)

"Hey Len what does dog spell backwards?" I asked knowing he'll be surprised.

"Uh….God *gasp* does that mean that dogs are gods. I never knew." He said in a whisper.

Well at least that will show him not to be mean to dogs I thought.


End file.
